


Calming  Storms

by xuchelsy



Category: Jicheol - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuchelsy/pseuds/xuchelsy
Summary: Against all odds, its Jihoon who has everything to calm all his raging storms.please listen to HUG & Smile Flower Before proceeding or while reading
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 13





	Calming  Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - SVT SONGS ENTRY   
> thankyou so much for appreciating my works :( this means a lot to me hehehehehehe anw, let's be friends on twt im @areumhwan_ let's share more of JiCheol!
> 
> please listen to HUG & Smile Flower Before proceeding or while reading

During the times where Seungcheol felt so low, Jihoon stood by his side more. During their Ode to you concert, right before Seungcheol was sent back earlier to their hotel, he know already that his lover isn’t feeling well. He kept approaching and asking Seungcheol if he was fine, but knowing their leader/his boyfriend he doesn’t want anyone to worry so much for him. Instead he assures Jihoon that he is well. But not too long he had to go and have some rest. 

At the concert jihoon can’t seem to focus more since he was worried sick for Seungcheol. The moment they got back to their hotel he immediately went to their shared room and see Seungcheol sitting on his bed looking somewhere. 

“cheollie?” he calls him and it made the older snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Welcome back” he greeted jihoon and jihoon went to hug him. 

“Im sorry if-“ Seungcheol was about to say something when jihoon held up his face 

“Shhh its fine. I’ll just take a bath then let’s sleep okay?” the younger answered as he kissed Seungcheol’s forehead calming him. 

Seungcheol nodded only and let jihoon take his time to fix himself so they could go to sleep. 

“What did you have for dinner?” Jihoon casually asks him the moment he stepped out of the bathroom

“Ramen, but I had no appetite at all so I wasn’t able to finish it” he explains pointing towards the ramen left in the table 

Jihoon lays beside Seungcheol and automatically Seungcheol clings to jihoon. Even though with their height difference Seungcheol is still able to lay his head on top of Jihoon’s Chest. Seungcheol is heavier of course but Jihoon loves it when Seungcheol does this actions. 

Jihoon started playing with his hair while humming into a song. After sometime he thought Seungcheol was already asleep he kisses Seungcheols head and was about to move into another position but spoon him but the older spoke. 

“Sing me a song hoonie…. Please?” Nothing is wrong the words Seungcheol said but somehow it managed to hurt Jihoon’s feelings. He knows all the difficulties Seungcheol is going through, he knows how tough is it to deal with emotions the older male isn’t able to express. The surge of emotions that weighs heavy on his lovers chest that he hated himself that he wasn’t able to lift that off easily. But he was still looking on the brighter side, he knows how much the latter needs him and how much he wanted to help. 

Jihoon placed his fingers on Seungcheol’s hair once again and then he started singing Hug. 

"Secretly laughing, secretly crying  
While hiding my state [of mind]  
The day that seems too much for me passes by  
Today, too, the words can't be said  
And can only be reflected in one's heart  
It's hard, it's hard, it's hard

Whenever it's hard [for you]  
You can get a hug from me  
I am the same

No matter how much you hide it  
You know you can't hide it forever  
So we can smile together  
Don't be sorry, don't worry  
Don't be scared, now don't cry

To me you are very precious  
You can tell me today was tough  
I am here, you suffered a lot  
I love you  
I will hug you"

Jihoon meant every word he says. He’s there for him All through this time he will and forever be with Seungcheol. He never forgot how Seungcheol helped him to become the person he is today, he’ll make sure that he will be able to hug the older even tighter on the days he can’t hold himself. 

“your voice is beautiful hoonie” Seungcheol comments as Jihoon finished singing 

“yours too cheol.” He answered. 

“I meant everything cheol, you have me” Jihoon says and Seungcheol nods his head looking up to Jihoon 

“Iloveyou” he whispers 

“Iloveyou more” he answers and then he kisses the older male. 

Soon enough they both drifted to sleep. 

Seungcheol had to go back to korea to seek professional help. Right before Seungcheol leaves he was laying with Jihoon with that position again. 

“I’m sorry I won’t be able to go with you” Jihoon says and Seungcheol moves to look at him 

“It’s alright, I have you here” he answered pointing to his heart while sending winks to jihoon 

He maybe acting bright but deep down he knows how Seungcheol is struggling but Jihoon doesn’t push it he smiles and caresses the others face making Seungcheol lean to his touch. 

“I’ll call you everyday huh, tell me everything” Jihoon says as he carefully touches Seungcheol;s face. And the other nods 

Since Seungcheol went back to korea, he calls Jihoon everytime he has the chance, sometimes he also gets to see the other members on videocalls they had, It made seungcheol that even though with the distance they had he never felt alone. He had Jihoon, he have a team who supports him. 

Tonight’s videocall was a bit different, it was just the two of them and they were both laying on their beds. 

“You should have some rest now cheollie, you have appointments tomorrow” Jihoon reminds him 

“I can’t sleep” the older answers looking a bit sad that its been days since he isn’t sleeping beside Jihoon. He missed his jihoon so much. 

“How about I sing you a song?” Jihoon offers and Seungcheol responded with a big smile and eager nod. 

“I’ll record this so I can listen in the morning if I slept on you” Seungcheol responds and Jihoon nods with a smile to his lover. 

It was out of nowhere but Jihoon only had one particular song in his mind and it was Smile flower

"For some reason, sometimes, suddenly  
I keep thinking these days  
How happy I am, how beautiful you are  
About us, who is second to none  
If we ever become unhappy  
Some day  
If we become apart  
What do I do?

Of course, that won’t happen  
I don’t even wanna think about this  
But sometimes I do  
I hope you don’t  
I can smile because we’re together  
I can cry because it’s you  
So what can’t I do?

Whenever, wherever  
Even if we’re not together, just like always  
Our smile flowers bloom  
I’ll be the spring to your smile  
I always  
Only receive from you

So I’m so thankful and sorry  
To the point of tears  
I wanna hug you  
But I feel nervous for some reason  
Why am I hesitating?  
I don’t wanna be like this

Just like the sky is high and the wind is cold  
Like the ocean is wide and blue  
I’m afraid that  
I’ll take you for granted  
I think that’s why I’m being like this

I’m nervous about that  
What if I lose you?  
I hope you don’t feel the same  
I can smile because we’re together  
I can cry because it’s you

So what can’t I do?  
Don’t say it’s the end  
Forever  
Because I’ll stay by your side

Whatever happens  
Just like always, we’ll be together  
Don’t say it’s the end  
Forever  
Whatever happens, just like always  
Our smile flowers will bloom  
Whenever, wherever

Even if we’re not together, just like always  
Our smile flowers bloom  
I’ll be the spring to your smile"

The moment he finished singing Seungcheol was still awake. 

“I loveyou always Seungcheol” 

“I love you too hoonie”

“Always”

“Always, in all ways hoonie” Seungcheol says 

“See you soon”

“I’m excited to see you soon, keep safe” Seungcheol tells Jihoon before they ended their call. 

'Even if we’re not together, just like always our smile flowers bloom, I’ll be the spring to your smile.'

**Author's Note:**

> RT this on twt with #JiCheolDuet


End file.
